WAR OF THE ROLEPLAYERS - MALORIE VS RAPHAEL
by red-and-reckless
Summary: TMNT 2012 - Raphael has grown tired of his Mun, Malorie, always controlling him. So he seeks revenge.


Ebony laced with the darkest sapphires kissed the atmosphere with twinkling jewels billions of miles away. Gentle wind brushed the trees with a soft touch, swaying their branches like a feather falling to the ground. Currently; The house was supposedly vacant. All was for the most part aside from the flat screen's low volume, the voices of the very Ninja Turtles everyone knew and cherished sonicing towards the young teenage girl whom currently sat on her recliner, back straight and body tense. Nobody else was home; only the young fourteen year old. Her heart raced like a raging race horse. her beloved muse showing himself on the screen. Raphael.

His name was like a melody to her ears, as well as everything else about him. On a particular scene, he was actually cracking a smile for once. She quickly paused the screen, her stomach rolling in excitement at the thought of putting this on paper. Reaching for the notebook, as well as a pen that lay right beside it, she flicked her gaze away from the screen for a split second and nothing more; to find the attractive smile gone. In fact, he was gone; the screen not seemingly moving or anything. Raphael was just… gone. Furrowing her brow, she dropped the notebook and pen beside her again and reached for the remote. She hesitated as a shadow cast over her… which resembled someone very familiar.

Leaping off of the recliner, Malorie's dark green hues went wide with alarm. Raph was standing RIGHT in front of her. But he didn't have that smile she loved seconds before. His acid green hues were not unreadable as before, they had hate and anger brewing inside them. As she made eye contact, a chill was sent up her spin unforgivingly. Raphael was crouched, not low, but not at his full height. The red banded turtle had his Sai gripped in each hand, his knuckles turning white from the force behind his grip. Fear struck her heart as he was still, aside from the ragged rise and fall from his chest. Gulping, she wondered for a split second what the hell just happened. And why was he so fucking angry.

"R-Raph..? W-What.. H-How-" She was cut off abruptly by his sudden movement, charging at full force towards the younger girl. A squeal left her, and she darted around the couch and face Raph from the other side of the couch. He was now where she had been mere seconds ago. Mal's eyes didn't cease to be twice their normal size as she stared at him with true genuine fear. Raph's eyes narrowed further, his teeth baring like an infuriated lioness. A feral growl rumbled in his chest like an aftershock of an earthquake.

"Ya don't know me." He spat out like the words were a bitter taste in his mouth. "You think ya do, but ya don't! Day in and day out, I go through your torture… The torment of being your muse. Not any longer. After today.. This ends. Now!" With a mighty leap, his massive muscles tensed as he catapulted himself into the air and straight over the couch. Right towards her. With a scream of terror, she knew his might, she knew she didn't have a chance; therefore she had to get out of there.

Malorie didn't get far. As she reached for her back door handle, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder; and also the wretched feeling of her pressure point on her shoulder being squeezed with great and painful force. A cry left her as her knees buckle; and she was forced backwards and onto her back. Though the girl loved a good challenge; she refused to fight him. Which would end her life, and allow her to breathe her last breath. Her line of vision now blurry, she was able to make out the outline of Raph lunging forwards again.

170 pounds of pure muscle, now on top of her, pinning her to the ground with strong, unrelenting force. Mun dominated by Muse, the girl stared up into his infuriated neon green hues, blazing with fire and ash. Gritting her teeth, she assumed she had no power over him. Though she didn't think to figure it out. She had other distractions; like that blunt tip of Raphael's sai shoving through her throat. And that is just what happened. Raph, with a mighty cry of anger, shoved his Sai in his Mun that he had hated since the very beginning. **There's no hope now.**


End file.
